Lord of the Drow
by Evil Sandstorm
Summary: So im crossing over two stories that I happen to love so enjoy


Drizzit Do`Urden was in trouble. He had stumbled into a camp with an ogre, a few goblins, two demons, and a lich. He had easily dispatched the goblins and one of the demons, but the other, the ogre, and the lich were pursuing him. Drizzit looked back just in enough time to get hit in the face with an ice spell blinding him on one side and numbing the rest of his head, cracking the ice on his face he turned to face his pursuers. He defiantly faced his enemies, and drew his scimitars Twinkle and Icindeath Suddenly, a figure dropped down and obstructed his vision, at first he thought that Guenhwyvar had come to his aid, but then he noticed the body was of humanoid shape. The figure lifted a torch and Drizzit reeled back in shock and disgust. the thing that stood between Drizzit and his foes looked like a drow, but it looked like someone had buried it for a while and then recovered it, its clothes and body were decaying, it was missing skin in places and bones were showing, and in other parts you could see straight through it. it was carrying a massive battle axe, and on one side its back was a drow greatsword, with a great bow and quiver of black arrows on the other. It turned toward Drizzit, the torch held high, and he rubbed his eyes, its face was even worse. lts skin on one side of its mouth had been stripped away revealing teeth filed to a point. it gave Drizzit an odd look and turned back, cloak billowing in the wind. The thing moaned a long drawn out moan, and ran at the ogre, dropping the torch as it did so. It leaped up into the air and hacked off the ogre`s head with one swing of its axe. Something sickly green flew out of the ogres body, and vanished into the pommel of the axe. The demon lunged at the drow, it dodged and drew its sword, and faced it with both weapons drawn. The demon roared and swiped at it. the thing jumped over the massive sword and ran up the arm slicing as it did so. the demon roared in pain and disappeared in a flash of light. The lich was in full flight, so the thing put its weapons down, drew its bow, and stringing and drawing it in one fluid motion it shot the lich. The arrow slammed into its back and the lich fell screaming. Drizzit watched in amazement as it slowly decayed and turned to dust, and again as another greenish blur flew and vanished into the bow. Drizzit stood and looked at his savior, but it wasn't there instead stood a tall, handsome, Drow he had white hair streaked with black in places, he looked at Drizzit and said;

"I am Guldax of house Oussghym." he stated simply and smiled and said "Correction, I am Guldax formerly of house Oussghym, and we, Drizzit`Do Urden are both the only Drow to ever escape Menzoberranzan."

Drizzit stared and warily looked at the drow more closely, he had an necklace that showed the deity Solonor Thelandiria of the elves, entwined with a necklace of a miniature black orc skull. Drizzit thought to himself "No true drow infiltrating or not would ever wear another deity`s symbol." so Drizzit smiled and said "Well met Guldax, and by what fortunes did you happen by this place?"

Guldax paused and pointed toward the camp of the lich. "These beasts had captured a friend of mine and I was hunting them to find them."

"And what friend is that may I ask?" inquired Drizzit and he started walking with Guldax back the way he had come.

"Oh you'll see" he said smiling and set off with Drizzit lost in his memories of his homeland, as well as regaining feeling in his face.

When they got back to the camp Guldax wandered around the camp his eyes closed and muttering under his breath. Finally he bumped into something invisible.

"OH?" he exclaimed when he found it. "feels like a cage" He squatted down and ran his hand over the thing and soon found the door. He quickly found and picked the lock, wile he was busy Drizzit studied the camp and found a chest, he broke open the lock and pulled out a magnificent set of armor and weapons, all elven made, but also made for a female. He turned as the door that Guldax had found flew open, a gorgeous naked elf stepped out and looked directly at Drizzit.

"You have my armor can you please hand it to me?" she said striding over to him. He stared dumbstruck and handed her the armor, she slid into it and attached her belt and weapons. She smiled at Guldax,

"How did you know I was taken?" She asked

He smiled back "I saw the tracks"

Suddenly a large shout came from the left, all three turned weapons at the ready, Bruneor, Wulfgar, Cattie-Brei, and Regis tore through the under brush and glared at the other drow.

"Ye been sticking yer nose in the wrong places" growled the dwarf

Drizzit walked up and thumped the dwarf on the back of the head.

"Remember I'm here short one?" he asked angrily

The dwarf looked up a bit sheepishly.

"He saved my life as well as rescued this elf" he continued.

Guldax looked a bit skeptical of the dwarfs alliances but he smiled and leaned against a tree.

"agh ye convinced me-" He cut off suddenly as a dark hole appeared next to Drizzit, Guldax, and the female elf, Sucking them into it. Not thinking the friends of Drizzit dove in after them with Regis taking up the rear..


End file.
